wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Circus
__NOEDITSECTION__ BELONGS TO SIMMER!!PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HER DESIGN OR CONCEPTS PLEASE AND THANKYOU, OR AN ADMIN WILL BE TOLD. Please enjoy this page! Code by Wisps! Do Not Steal My Code. Circus There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Appearance Golden yellow main scales, however her RainWing genes make her SandWing scales a little weird. There are only two rows of main scales on her body, the third row replaced by a strip of RainWing scales that cannot change colour. The large scales and the strip have pink and purple dots on them, and her smaller scales are a brown-gold, as is the strip. Her underbelly is cream coloured, and her sails are light brown. Her spikes and horns are pale gray. Circus has a SandWing sail beginning at her snout, where it disappears at the horns. It changes to a set of two small spikes, then switches back to a sail. This pattern continues all the way down her spine. The scales on Circus's front legs are also just two sets like her main scales, however they have no spots. Just before her waist, Circus's scales change into perfectly capable RainWing scales. These are often kept as swirling mixtures of blue and pink, but can colour change like any RainWing. This is not very helpful, as the SandWing-y half of her body cannot change colour. Her tail does not curl, and it has a useless, tiny poison barb at the end. Circus has a brown-gold flower shape on her eye. Her eyes are teal coloured. Circus has a very skinny body which looks as if she hasn't had a meal in her life. Her wings are defected and extremely small, making it impossible to fly at all. She always wears a top hat with a pink bow, and an earring shaped like a circus tent. Circus has a lot of money and enjoys spending it on jewellery, so she is often covered in all sorts of necklaces and bracelets and rings, however these can be anyhing at all and are not compulsory. All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip just like a circus Personality Circus is one of those dragons who apon looking at them you know they have somewhere to go in life. She has a look in her eye that tells you about her stubborn personality. Circus, when she gets an idea, will stick to it like glue and never stop trying to achieve it. She will do absolutely anything to get what she wants, no matter what it may take. Circus loves to perform, and perhaps owning her own travelling circus may prove it. She's a bit of a show off to tell the truth, always shifting her RainWing scales subtly and doing near impossible feats even when she's not on stage. Need to jump over a puddle? Circus will throw in a flip. Circus also has a burning desire to be noticed, to be believed in for once. She is always craving attention and is a little egotistical, especially when dragons see her amazing feats and give compliments. Really she is very insecure, always afraid that what she is doing isn't good enough, and she always strives to learn new things, even if it gets her hurt. Circus is not very sensitive to insults at all, she's like a bullet proof shield. Very little fazes her in the way of words and she is always seen with an aura of confidence that pulses off her scales. She is actually pretty caring about a dragon's career and wether others believe in them or not, though she doesn't always voice it correctly. Truth be told, Circus never knows what to say. Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Abilities Oh look another wip There's only two types of guys out there, Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared Weaknesses You guessed it, wip So baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship so, beware History As a young hybrid dragonet, Circus was very ill. For years of her life she had illnesses and every dragon thought she was going to die. Miraculously, Circus recovered at the age of three, however all the other dragons still thought she would die from her weakness. Circus wanted to be believed in, and she wanted everything. She'd perform stunts that were beautiful and difficult, but dragons only told her she should take it easy and do something a little easier on her frail body. Circus was filled with a desire to prove herself. So years later, she packed her things and left the rainforest. There she collected dragons who posessed amazing talents, scavenger tamers and trapeze artists, all to join her travelling circus, Believe in The Magic. From there, Circus lived the life she had always wanted to live, and her circus became one of the most popular in Pyrrhia. I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show Gallery REf here Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:Work In Progress